


Chipped

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, are they OOC here?, bad brother au, basically an edgefic anyway, edgefic, i didnt even like writing it, probably, this fic is not a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Sans chips a tooth. How will his brother react?





	Chipped

He was so screwed. Papy was going to KILL him if he found out.

Sans had snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to train in the woods. Papy had stopped letting him train months ago, saying he was too clumsy and stupid for it to be worthwhile. 

But maybe if he just managed to get better at it, Papy would be proud of him!

He was out of practice though, and had performed a move too vigorously, causing him to slip backwards on the icy ground, and when he tried to catch himself, he overcorrected, landing face down and hitting a rock.

He pulled out his phone, and examined his face in the front facing camera, only to reel back in horror when he looked closely and realized that _one of his teeth was chipped._

Papy had been right the whole time. He really was too clumsy to train. He was going to be so mad, or even if he wasn’t he’d just get that awful look on his face and talk to him like a little kid.

…It wasn’t a _bad_ chip though, and it was on one of his back teeth. Maybe he could hide it?

He decided to go home and sleep this off for now. 

Of course, hiding it turned out to be a failed plan from the start.

Papy noticed the moment he saw him, roughly grabbing at his face.

“sans, were you trying to train again?”

Sans wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

Papy sighed roughly. 

“where did you learn to act like this from? you used to be such a good brother. i think you’ve been hanging around alphys too much.”

“I-I CAN STOP HANGING OUT WITH HER IF THAT’D MAKE YOU HAPPY.”

Papy smiled, _actually smiled_ , softly at that.

“that would make me happy.”

Sans relaxed a bit.

“but that doesn’t mean i can let this go unpunished.”

Oh. Of course.

“i think you should go without dinner for… let’s say three days for this. that should teach you not to disobey me again. but you were very good to suggest not hanging out with alphys. so i’ll let you have breakfast and lunch.”

“OKAY PAPY.”

“don’t look so down, little bro. it’s your fault after all. i wouldn’t have to do this if you weren’t such a bad brother. i only do this because i care about you.”

“I KNOW, PAPY. THANK YOU.”

“alright, i just wanted to make sure you understood. i love you, little brother.”

“I LOVE YOU MORE.”

“i love you most.”

And with another soft smile, Papy turned and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i just want to clarify that pap's behavior is absolutely abusive here and if you romanticize it i'll steal your teeth.
> 
> follow me on tumblr for hopefully very little of this at the radicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
